


a better fate than wisdom

by AFireInTheAttic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott’s never had a girlfriend on Valentine’s Day before.</p>
<p>And, okay, he’s only 17 and it’s not a big deal, because Kira’s not even his first girlfriend, so it’s not like he’s inexperienced. It’s just—</p>
<p>Valentine’s Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a better fate than wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> itwasforthesun asked: "scira on valentine's day with a flustered and nervous scott please? CAUSE YOUR WRITING IS GREAT BYE"

Scott’s never had a girlfriend on Valentine’s Day before.

And, okay, he’s only 17 and it’s not a big deal, because Kira’s not even his first girlfriend, so it’s not like he’s inexperienced. It’s just—

_Valentine’s Day_.

At school they’re doing some weird thing with conversation hearts, but he’s pretty sure no one even  _likes_ conversation hearts, so he hasn’t bothered with that. Maybe it’s the thought (or the money that goes to the Student Council) that counts, though, and he should purchase a box to be sent to Kira.

"Quit panicking," Lydia suggests in a text message she sends after Scott frantically texts her the fifth time. "And wear that burgundy henley. It makes your arms look great ;)"

Compliments from Lydia usually only serve to make him flustered, and this is no exception. “Stop that,” he sends back.

She sends him a kissy emoji, and then, “Seriously, don’t worry. Kira really likes you. She’s not going to mind if you don’t send her those nasty candies. Just buy her candy on your own.”

"What kind?"

"Chocolate, obviously."

Scott doesn’t eat a lot of chocolate—at least, not the fancy kind he’s pretty sure is appropriate for Valentine’s Day. He likes Reese’s Cups and Twix Bars, and buys them when he has a bad day, for a pick-me-up. His mom likes literally every flavor of Hershey’s candy bars, but he’s not sure that’s even appropriate.

It’s really not a surprise that he’s standing in the candy aisle almost tearing his hair out before schools starts on Valentine’s Day. 

Should he get her a heart-shaped box? Or is that too cliche? Is the candy in those even  _good,_ or do people just put up with them because they’re gifts? Should he get her that fancy chocolate that claims 65% cacao? Or is that decidedly not delicious unless you’ve been eating it for three years? 

Maybe Hershey’s are a safe bet. He could get her a bag of Hugs and Kisses, which every one knows are delicious, plus it has the added benefit of being cute.

Or lame? 

"Frick," he mumbles, and grabs a bag of Hugs & Kisses on impulse, because at least they taste good. 

On his way to the check out, he passes a display of flowers and lingers briefly. There are only three bouquets left—one that’s been marked down because half the stems are broken, another that is truly ugly and costs 7.50$, and a bouquet of roses that’s so big and fresh it costs 16$.

So no flowers, then. 

That’s okay. Maybe next year. He has chocolate.

Oh,  _shit_ , maybe he should have grabbed a stuffed animal, too? But does she even like those? What if she gets mad because he’s assuming things about her because she’s a girl? No, okay, he better not. Maybe one day they’ll go to a carnival and he can win her a prize and she can pick the stuffed animal and  _then_  he’ll know.

But everyone likes chocolate. Definitely.

Probably.

Scott kind of feels like dying.

He puts the bag of candy on the moving belt and shuffles forward. This is terrible. This is the worst. He texts Lydia again. “What if she hates me forever?”

"Because you got her chocolate? McCall, what’s wrong with you?" Lydia sends back immediately. 

"Everything," he replies morosely, and then shells out his wallet to pay the waiting cashier. "Sorry," he mumbles to the girl as he hands her a ten.

She pushes her glasses up on her nose and smiles cheerfully. “No problem. Happy Valentine’s Day!” She gives him his change.

_Valentine’s Day_.

"It’s the day of LOVE, Scott! Suck it up," Lydia texts back.

He sighs, feeling very put upon, and puts the candy in his backpack. “Not actually helpful,” he replies.

* * *

When he makes it to school, Kira is waiting at a picnic table with Stiles, paying rapt attention to whatever story he’s telling and wearing a bright red sweater. There are white hearts all over it. 

It’s probably the cutest thing he’s ever seen. He wants to be around her all the time.

Stiles sees him first and does an exaggerated bro nod, which Kira rolls her eyes about. She smiles at Scott and waves, before hopping off of the bench to walk over to him.

"Hey," she says, and leans up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

He hugs her. “Hey,” he says into her hair. It always smells so nice.  _She_  always smells so nice. 

"You look so festive," she says, plucking at the back of his shirt as she hugs him back. "It’s a good color for you."

"Lydia picked it out," he admits.

She laughs quietly into his shoulder and rubs his back. “You okay? You seem kind of…tense?”

"Totally fine," he says immediately, and stiffens  _even more._ Subtle, thy name is  _not_  Scott. _  
_

When did he start thinking like this?  _Ugh_. 

She pats his back and leans back. “What’s wrong?” She gets a weird look on her face. “You’re not gonna break up with me, are you? On Valentine’s Day? I mean it would be really out of character for you, but genuinely I can’t think of anything else that would stress you out—unless—is your mom okay? Oh, crap, Scott, what’s going on?”

"No! Nothing!" Scott says immediately. "I’m not breaking up with you! And Mom is fine. Everything’s fine. I’m being ridiculous."

Stiles joins them then, throwing an arm around each of their shoulders. “He’s very worried about what kind of candy you like.”

"How did you even know that?" Scott wonders, looking at his friend doubtfully.

"I  _know_ you,” he answers, giving him a significant look. He squeezes his shoulder. “Also, Lydia texted me. And I’m  _highly_  offended that you chose to ask her instead of me.”

"She knows more about this," Scott mumbles, looking awkwardly away from Stiles’ judgmental look.

"I like most candy," Kira says, smiling now. "You really didn’t have to worry, though! I kind of think Valentine’s Day is silly…"

"Spoken like someone who is single," Stiles says. He pats her shoulder. "You need to stop that. You have a man, now." 

"I didn’t say I wasn’t going to celebrate it," she answers, smiling. She reaches into her bag and pulls out a small box with a big red bow. "Happy Valentine’s Day!"

Now Stiles sighs and backs away from them. “You two are too much. I give.”

"I love you, man," Scott says.

Stiles makes his hands into guns and shoots him twice before walking off.

Kira shakes the box at him. “Open it,” she insists.

He smiles and takes it from her. “Thank you,” he says, sincerely. “I’m…really glad.”

"You don’t know what it is yet," she points out, pursing her lips a little.

He steals a kiss quickly. “Yeah, but it’s from you. I’ll like it.”

"Stop."

"Nope," he says, and opens the box. There’s a tiny fox plush inside, about the size of his palm. "It’s so cute," he says, and grins. He should have thought about  _that_. A little wolf stuffed animal would have been charming, and they would have matched—

But, they didn’t. 

The chocolate is  _so_ not enough. Maybe he should have bought flowers. 

"You have candy for me?" she reminds him, poking him quickly. 

He jumps. “Oh, right, right! Thank you so much. He hands her the box and swings his backpack around to open it and dig out the candy. “It’s not much, but…I—”

"Hey," she says, reaching up and cupping his cheek. "You with me? Don’t panic, okay? Remember, you said whatever I gave you would be good? It’s the same for you, okay? I’ll love it."

He leans into her hand a little. “You’re perfect.”

She flushes. “Nope.”

“ _Yes_.”

"Give me the candy, Scott," she says, ducking her head. 

He pulls it out with a flourish and takes the box with the fox back from her. “Thank you, really,” he says, taking it out and squeezing it lightly. “It’s adorable.”

She snatches the chocolate from him. “Yes!” she enthuses. “I love hugs.”

"Oh, good," he says, and pulls her into one. His backpack is squished between them and she can’t stop laughing, but his cheek is rubbing against her hair and she’s so, so perfect.

So yeah.  _Valentine’s Day_.

Later, sitting in class and holding hands with Kira across the aisle, Scott taps out a quick text to Lydia. “No big deal,” he sends, like he hasn’t been panicking over nothing for the past week.

"Told you so. I’m always right," Lydia sends back after a few minutes. _  
_

Scott squeezes Kira’s hand and figures that’s probably true.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr at imagreatbowler.


End file.
